The Ho of Gun-Ho-Guns Part 1: I See You Baby
by SheDuoMaxwell
Summary: This is the first of the series. A strange singer girl from a bar is acting weird, and Milly wannsta know WHY!!!!!


I See You, Baby I wrote this because I can I dun own Trigun or any of those people who are on crack up their ARSES! It was an amazingly QUIET day and all of those people known as the "Trigun" Characters were enjoying a nice drink at a bar called "Road Kill Cafe" (THanks Zak the Mantrin fer the idea). "I wonder if they have pudding, Meryll!", Milly said in her child-like tone. Oblivious to what had happened before when Milly wanted pudding, Meryll and Vash just smiled, and acted like "Sure, they have pudding.. Why not?". Wolfwood, on the other hand, knew that if Milly got up to the front table and asked for it, something BAD was going to happen. He quickly ran through all the ideas in his head that he could use. But, before he could saying anything, a young girl walked out on stage. Milly suddenly shut up and said, "Gee, Meryll! Do you think she'll put on a little play?". Meryll hit her head. The young girl looked around, and it seemed, from no where, she suddenly knew what to do. It's almost like... Someone telepathicly was speaking to her... Meryll thought, as the young girl walked up, and took the microphone from a stand up front. She began to sing, "I see you baby... Shakin' that thang....". Everyone went wild, except the two insurence girls. Meryll snapped, "Hey you two! Sit down! It's not like she's stripping or anything!". The guy from the table next to them said, "But she sure is sexy!". Meryll sighed, hitting her head. Milly looked at the young girl. She was probably about 21, and she wore a dress that was slit on both sides up to her thighs. The top of it was two small peices of cloth that came together right under her breasts. The dress came together in the back with a small string. As she kept on singing, Milly knew that she must have somehow been forced to do this. The young girl's eyes searched the room, and stopped when she saw the table where Milly was seated. Milly smiled at her and waved. Meryll looked as the girl waved back, and thought, This is pathetic! That girl must have been forced. She noticed the odd coloring of the young woman's hair. Two strands hung down the side of her face, the color of them were aqua. The rest if her hair was yellow. It was in four buns, two on each side of her face. The rest hung lightly on her back. Suddenlym she stopped singing, and walked off stage. She walked over to the table where our fav. characters were sitting. She smiled, "Hey. Mind if I sit down?". Every one warmly welcomed her. She turned to Vash, pulling out a wad of money, "Hey, go get us some drinks, k?". Vash looked blank, then took the money and walked up to the front. She quickly turned to the others, "Guys, I need your help. I need it quick.". Wolfwood blinked, "Whoa, missy.". "Amaria.". "Uh, sorry. Miss Amaria, why?". Amaria sighed, "I don't have the time to explain. I will be killed if you don't come with me.". Milly asked, "Killed?". Amaria sighed, "A man.... Well, he's gonna kill me if I don't get out.". The three thought, and followed Amaria. "Hey guys, I got the....", Vash started as he walked back to the table. A note was on it. It said, "If yOU want to see yer friends alive, go to the gun wearhouse.". He dropped the message, and began trembling. With great speed, he ran out the door. "Hopefully, he gets here before I kill all of you.", Amaria snapped, loading a gun. The door burst open, and in ran Vash, pissed off and ready to kick Amaria's arse. Amaria looked unhappy, "Great. I was hoping I would get to kill you guys, then fight him.". Vash snapped, "Hey, slut! Release them or be dead!". Amaria turned around, "Don't you dare call me a slut, you prick. I am Amaria the Winged Knight, of Gun-ho-Guns. Dun get in my path, smarty. Iv'e got Legato on my side.". Vash growled, "We fight for those three.". The two of them walked outside. Amaria suddenly sprouted two pairs of wings, the first which sprouted into guns. She fired wrecklessy, not caring what she hit. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she fell over, crying, "Please... Just go and take your friends, and shoot me. End my life please, it's not worth living... I've been bribed into this. Please just shoot me. My family was killed long ago and I was found by Legato. He said he would let me live if I would become a member of his gang. He installed these wings into my back..... I'm so sorry.". Milly walked out, "Amaria?". Amaria quickly grabbed a spair gun from her side, and aimed it at her head. She closed her eyes and a shot rang out. Amaria fell over, eyes closed. Vash looked shocked for a second, and then looked at Milly, who was holding her stungun, "Only way to stop her.". 


End file.
